


Quartet

by chocolatechiplague



Series: Duet [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Sex, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Duet; When Double D and Reverse world Kev return, what will 'Eddward' and Kevin do? Make them join of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartet

“Do you think they will be alright?”

“Please, do not make me paranoid about us leaving our boyfriends alone in a house. I do not wish to imagine the chaos that we shall arrive too this early into our trip.” A laugh escaped Kevin’s lips at Double D’s words, smiling softly in agreement before looking through the aisles of books once more. “Yeah, let’s just see if we can find anything.”

The trip to the library came to mind when the four had been trying to figure out ways to return the two, other worldly versions of Kevin and Double D had arrived. When the smaller Kevin; whom had been nicknamed Kev to make things less confusing, had suggested the library, it was agreed upon that it was an excellent idea. Though it quickly turned into an argument between them all as to who would go and should stay at the house for any information that should appear. As it was Kev’s idea, he wanted to go, but the taller, far more athletically inclined Eddward had been vetoed not to join as he would simply molest the redhead at any chance. And the regular Kevin didn’t want anything to do with the wonders of books, dust, and possible hours of reading.

It had been decided. Kev and Double D would go and Kevin and Edd would stay. The smaller males just prayed that their boyfriends would be alive when they returned.  
“It really is curious though, that you and … Eddward had appeared. I mean, the possibility of other worlds was always something I had been curious of, but to think it be true! It gives me the shivers just to think of all the alternative universes there are!” Edd smiled brightly, thumbing through a book before deciding it was useless to their search and returning it to it’s place.

“It is. Eddward has talked about such things before, questioning the laws of the universe, what other possibilities there are. I mean, if there are other versions of ourselves like this, who knows! Maybe there is a world where both the Kevin and Edd are brash and violent brutes. Imagine how that would go.”

“Much like it would be if Kevin and Eddward were to get together I’m sure.”

“Though, would that mean there would be a world where ones like you and I get together?”

Silence ran between them, a small tension and awkwardness at the question as they both shifted and looked at books, refusing to meet each others gaze. “I . .. Apologize-”

“Would you like to try?”

“I … Try what … exactly?”

Double D turned to look to the redhead, taking note that while this Kevin was able to be as sassy and quick tempered as his own, he was far more conservative and reserved. It … was endearing. “We … can try this.” The words slipped from his lips before both his hands moved to cup Kev’s face gently before pressing their lips together in a small, gentle press of a kiss. Kev made a small sound of pleasure, his own hands moving to Double D’s waist as slowly the kiss was deepened, a tongue running along the others lips, small pants exchanged, and skin flushing equally.

It was as Double D’s moaned softly against Kev’s lips did they both realize exactly what they were doing and pulled back. Their lips were red, lightly swollen from the pressure of the kiss, and clothes ruffled from the movement of hands they hadn’t even noticed doing. Double D was the first to clear his throat and speak. “O-Oh dear … is it wrong of me to find that such an experience rather pleasant and invigorating?”

Kev laughed gently. “Only if it is wrong that I found it to be the same.” A smile slipped onto Double D’s lips as he leaned in to press their lips together in a small kiss once more. “I find nothing wrong with such a thing.”

–————————————————————————————————————————-

It didn’t take long before Kev and Double D found enough information to satisfy them for the time being and making their way back to the cul-de-sac. Their topic being mainly of the researching they were doing and the chances of a destroyed house. They avoided the topic of the kissing they had done, not sure exactly what to think of it once outside the libraries safety and tall shelves. What they both were worried about most was the reaction their possessive and overly protective boyfriends would have if they learned of such a thing.

As the two entered the house, they heard the sounds of crashing, swearing and shouts and … was that a moan? The two didn’t even give a glance to the other before racing for the stairs, dropping the books onto the floor and sprinting as fast as the nonathletic boys could. The broken glass of photo frames in the hallway, the door that was off it’s hinges only increased the worry as they ran into the room. The sight given though made them freeze, eyes widen. Kevin’s naked form pressed close to the equally naked Eddward who was supporting himself on his elbows, come obvious on the carpet that was missing pieces and patches as well as both of their stomaches.

Silence rang through the room for a moment before Edd grinned wickedly to his counterpart and his own small boyfriend, head turning to the Kevin behind him. “Seems our duet is about to become a quartet.” Kevin couldn’t keep the grin off his lips as he realized what exactly Edd said, looking to Double D and Kev who had their mouths open in surprise and cheeks flushed. It being from embarrassment or arousal was unsure as of yet.

Yet it was Kev who spoke first. Though it was something none of them expected from him, not even Kev. “Slut. You fucking slut.”

“Kev!”

“They are! They are BOTH sluts!”

Double D frowned. While he didn’t disagree with what Kev was saying and implying at the sight of his boyfriend naked and obviously in post intercourse bliss, he wouldn’t let he and Kev seem like hypocrites considering their kissing in the library. “And are we no better for what happened in the library?”

This got hold of the two athletes attention, Edd moving easily to press Kev to the broken door, not caring about the fact he was naked, hatless, none of it as he grinned wickedly. “May I inquire what happened in the library? Perhaps I would like to witness it myself. I believe that meat-for-brains and I would enjoy it.”

Kevin ignored the insult thrown his way, instead tugging Double D roughly to the ground and pinning him, grinning as he leaned in to run his tongue along the stretch of skin on his neck, nibbling roughly. “I’d like it. It would be pretty fucking hot. So what did you do?”

“I-It was nothing more then kissing.”

“Kissing? That isn’t anything much. And here I was, hoping you had sucked him off like you do me before a swim meet, pumpkin.”

“EDDWARD!”

Kevin chuckled at his counterparts shout, growling loudly into Double D’s ear a his hands pushed up the orange shirt he wore so famously. “Better yet, I would wanna see that now. How about you, prissy bitch? I’d be willing to go so far and fuck another world-”

“Dimension”

“-Fuck you, another version of myself. You up for a little switch?”

Edd grinned as he pretended to think this over, his fingers pushing at Kev’s sweater and removing the Quiz Bowl hat, Kev giving a sound of mild annoyance and trying to swat away his hands. “They do say curiosity killed the cat.” Kev couldn’t even say anything as Edd roughly kissed him before grinning and tugging him from the door, Kev’s eyes going to the demanding kiss Kevin gave Double D on the floor, his mouth drying at the sight, his blood running south to harden his cock. Shit, this wasn’t going well for him and whatever this situation was.

It was but a moment later that Kevin removed himself Double D, taking the orange shirt with him, nudging the hazy eyed, beanie wearing teen to the glasses wearing ‘geek’. “Go ahead, kiss. We want to see.”

Kev stumbled as he was pushed towards the patch of carpet that Double D was on, the two flushed pink. It was an awkward moment before Kev leaned in and pressed a hesitant kiss to Double D’s lips. It was the encouraging hand on his cheek from the other smaller teen that allowed him to swipe his tongue along his lower lip and slowly suckle on the kiss swollen lip. Double pushed himself up a bit higher, not caring about the dribble of saliva down his chin, nor the view given to Edd and Kevin as lips parted from each others but tongues still tangled together.

The closer the two got, pressing against the equally small boy, the closer their boyfriends got and watched, slowly licking their lips at the show. Edd was the one to move first, grinning as he moved behind his counterpart and reach around to start undoing the button and zipper of his shorts. “I think it’s starting to get dull, so allow us to liven this us. Pumpkin, come here and show me if this version of myself enjoys your mouth as much as I do.”

The quiz bowl Kevin shivered at the demands but nodded, egged on by Edd’s look and the flush on Double D’s face as he moved his hands to push down the fabric of Double D’s pants and boxer briefs. Kevin chuckled low to himself as he watched the scene before him. Edd’s hand slipped along Double D’s cock slowly, joined by Kev’s before the smaller redhead pressed a small kiss to the weeping slit, flicking with his tongue. Kev’s eyes closed slowly as he took more into his mouth, suckling low, going by the sounds made by Double D and what he knew Edd liked.

“O-Oh dear, oh my … Yes … yes like that.” Double gasped out, fingers tangling into red hair tightly. From this angle, it looked like his own Kevin, yet it was his boyfriend he saw from the corner of his eye, watching. Double D gave a small whine. “Kevin … Please . .. “ It was confusing to know which one he was calling too, but Kev didn’t move from his spot, instead increasing his speed as he bobbed his head. Kevin slowly moved behind his doppleganger, working at the button and zipper of Kev’s pants and leaning forward to capture Double D’s lips with his own, swallowing the moans.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Kevin grinned and tugged Kev from his comfortable position and ministrations, a string of saliva connecting his lips and tongue to Double D, turning the smaller redheads head to kiss him roughly. “Now this is a sight I rather enjoy. Two redheads going at it.” Edd purred practically before nipping at Double D’s neck. “Are you as tight as you look? Are you as tight as my pumpkin? I wonder how it will feel to fuck myself.”

Double D gasped, arching his back against his counterpart and pressing his ass back against Edd’s erect cock. “Please … Eddward …” Edd grinned, pushing Double D onto the ground and moving to take the partly used bottle of lube from before with him and Kevin’s little sexual adventure. Taking the smaller teens fingers, he coated them. “Prepare yourself. Do it.”

“That’s a good idea. I want to see you do the same, side by side with Double Dork.”

Neither complained, neither say a thing, instead following the orders. They were far too lost in this, in this sudden ‘quartet’ as Eddward phrased it. Kevin grinned, looking to the other athlete. “Got to say, this was a fucking good idea, more so for such a fucking bastard like you.”

“Language, you dumb fuck. I’m smarter then you, of course I have good ideas. Now, shut up and let me fuck myself.”

Kevin gave a laugh even as his own fingers pressed into the smaller form of himself, Kev giving a gasp before shivering, his legs spreading further apart. Kevin grinned and pressed two fingers in further, slowly spreading, stretching and preparing the smaller form. Unlike when he and Edd had violently went at it, he wasn’t going to just screw this smaller teen without properly preparing, just like he would if it was Double D under him instead of another form of himself. Shaking the thought, Kevin leaned in, pressing kisses along the back of Kev’s neck slowly, listening to the heavy sounds escaping the smaller redhead.

Edd on the other hand leaned against the edge of the bed, watching completely as Double D fingered his own hole, stretching himself out for Eddwards viewing pleasure. “A-Ahh.” Edd made a ‘tsk’ing sound, shaking a finger. “Don’t touch your prostate, not yet. I’ll be fucking you hard soon and don’t want you to come yet. What fun is that for me?”

The sounds from both Kev and Double D were more then enough to fully restore the two athletes energy, Kevin pressing himself against Kev, grinding against the curve of his ass his three fingers stretched him. “T-Talk to me …” Kev murmured softly into the carpet, catching Kevin off guard. Edd smirked, pleased that he had affected Kev completely even when having sex with another. Kev glanced over over his shoulder, a trickle of saliva down his chin to look at his counterpart before moving to lift his hips higher, face back down. “Talk, please … oh god, please say something.”

“Pumpkin likes being told what a good little slut he is. I’ve trained him well during sex. The worse you call him, the more shameless he becomes.”

Kevin blinked in surprise before shaking his head, curious if Double D would ever consider such a thing before he leaned in to Kev’s ear, biting at the cartilage. “You really are a slut then, if you like dirty talk. Being told how fucking tight you are, how good of a fuck.” Kev panted loudly, his short nails biting into his own palms as he thrust his hips roughly back against Kevin’s fingers, wanting more then just the thick digits. When green eyes opened, he could see Double D staring at him, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and fingers stretching himself quickly. Was he … getting off on watching? On listening to this? Edd had taken notice, grinning as he moved to Double D and nudged his hand aside, settling himself between pale, quivering thighs.

“Y-yes. I like it … I like being told I’m good … I’m a good … slut.” Kev lifted his head from the carpet, looking to the two Edd’s and watched as Double D would thrust his head back at feeling Edd’s tongue slip from the base of his cock and lower, circling the ring of muscles. The smaller redhead knew well that Edd had a thing for rimming, finding it a turn on to do something so completely filthy and ‘dirty’. And it seemed Double D was enjoying it too with how he grasped Edd’s exposed hair without the beanie and tugged. The words slipped from Kev before he realized it. “Babe, Eddward … fuck him with your tongue … Just … fuck, have mercy, just fuck already.”

It seemed the words froze the room, Edd glancing to his boyfriend, Kevin to his smaller counterpart, and Double D in a haze of sexual pleasure he was wanting to continue. Edd was the first to snicker and laugh, grinning as he tugged at Double D’s hips so he would slip closer to him on the bed, pressing the slick with saliva hole against his cock, grinding to get a whine. The scrambling hands of Double D that tugged Edd down against him was enough to show that he was getting impatient, that he wanted every inch of the other dark haired teen. “Meat head, toss me the lube already. Your boyfriend is being a whiny bitch.”

“Thats my whiny bitch you are talking about!” Insert underhand toss of the lube as Kevin finally removed his fingers from the stretched, panting redhead underneath him that was murmuring under his breath profanities.

“Shuddup, imbecile.” Edd caught it easily, squeezing a fair amount into his hand before coating his cock with the thick, clear gel like substance, positioning himself so the head was nestled against Double D’s hole. The later squirming, lifting his hips off the mattress as encouragement. It was simple, it was natural and quick to press into the other, for Edd to completely fill Double D until he was to the hilt. Double D arched his back, groaning low in his throat at the feeling. Edd wasn’t as thick as Kevin, but he was longer, had more of a curve to his cock, able to fill him differently then his boyfriend did.

Kev was having the same train of thoughts as Kevin thrust into him, stretching the smaller more then he was use to being by the thicker cock. It was different, it was so different yet it felt so damn familiar. Perhaps it was because this was himself in a way, buried balls deep, slowly rolling his hips to press deeper. That it was another version of himself that was slipping a hand wrap around his own weeping cock and stroke.

The movement of thrusts of the four were lost in a frenzy, the sound of slick skin, high gasps, moans, groans, whines and shouts of pleasure filling the room. Kev clawed at the carpet, his knees pushed apart further by Kevin, wanting to thrust harder into the smaller male, as Double D’s legs were set onto Edd’s shoulders, nearly touching his chest, allowing Edd to suck and bite at pale skin and mark it. It was Kev who was the first to scream loudly, the brush against his prostate and the hand wrapped around his cock too much to handle, reaching his orgasm quickly, Kevin following after quickly at the tightened ass wrapped around cock, groaning loudly, animalistically.

Edd chuckled, slowly his movements enough for his mind to string words together properly. “It must be in your DNA, that you can’t last long in the throws of passion and sex. Both you and pumpkin come so quickly with a single touch.” The two birds flipped at Edd did nothing but amuse him, returning to the sweat coated, panting Double D under him who was biting at his knuckle to keep back each and every sound he made. It was damn cute and everyone else in the room knew it. As the thrusts started to pick back up, Kevin looked to Kev, sharing a glance before helping his counterpart stand, moving to the bed, Kev gripping Eddwards chin and turning his head to thrust his tongue into his mouth, demanding a kiss. Kevin biting at Double D’s neck roughly, hand grasping and stroking his cock.

It was the whisper into Edd’s ear that made him lose control and see white, Kev’s words ringing through his mind. With a loud cry, Edd reached his own climax, giving short, quick thrusts to milk his orgasm as long as he could. Double D couldn’t hold out much longer, giving a near scream as he reached his own finish, coating both his and Edd’s stomachs as well as Kevin’s hand. Grinning, Kevin pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before raising an eyebrow at the swimmer. “What exactly did the geek say that made you burst like that?”

Edd grinned wickedly, tugging Kev into his lap once he pulled out of Double D. “Our dirty little secret.”


End file.
